Job
by leafpaws
Summary: She knows that it's beyond her control, but Aelita can't help but feel guilty about always costing her friends their valuable money just to hang out with them. Since her parents aren't around to provide an allowance, she only has one solution: She needs to find a job. (Slice of life, a bit of Jerlita)
1. Chapter 1

"Here, I got you something."

"Jeremie, I said it's fine-"

"I'm not just gonna make you watch me eat! It's totally fine, I barely spend my allowance anyways."

Aelita sighs as Jeremie slides the cup of chocolate ice cream across the table to her. He has his own cup (strawberry, she notices as he jabs his plastic spoon into the pink dessert) thankfully, but even so, she can't subdue the stab of guilt as she looks down at her own.

While she loves going out with her friends, she can't help but hate it, too- because this _always_ happens.

"What's wrong?" Jeremie sets down his spoon on one of the napkins he'd brought them, his eyes bright with concern.

Aelita toys with her own napkin, unfolding it and laying it on her lap as to prevent her new skirt (courtesy of Odd) from being ruined. "You guys always spend money on me..."

Apparently, Jeremie finds this subject more important than his food, for he nudges it aside to focus more on her. "And you feel bad about that...? Aelita, honestly, we don't mind at all-"

"That doesn't matter!" she interrupts, her voice tight with frustration, "You should be spending that money for yourselves, not for _me_."

"It isn't like you have anyone else you can get money from, though." The hurt shows on Aelita's face immediately, and Jeremie realizes what he's said only after it leaves his mouth. Eyes widening, he swiftly moves to correct himself. "I-I mean- well, it doesn't _have_ to be like that, I- uh, well, some people do chores and stuff to get money. Or they get jobs. Maybe you could do something like that? I mean, if it bothers you that much..."

The harsh reply to his initial, blunt statement dies on her tongue. "A job? Like what?"

"Well, I'm not really sure..." he admits, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "My dad just gives me the same amount every month, and if I run out, I sell some old robot parts at the pawn shop. I don't think anywhere around here is hiring, either..."

Aelita sighs, resting her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. "And I need to be able to walk to get there, too."

Her gaze falls on him as she idly pokes at her ice cream with her spoon. He's staring off outside, his fingers drumming the counter and that familiar, far-away look on his face.

She smiles a little bit. Even if he isn't the brightest when it comes to choosing his words, she knows that when the gears start turning, he can usually come up with _something_.

"Maybe you could do something for the residential area," he finally suggests, his voice still sounding distant and thoughtful. "Like... mow lawns in the summer, rake leaves in the autumn, shovel snow in the winter... you get the gist."

Aelita's face lights up. "That's a great idea, Jeremie."

Relieved to be off the hook, he smiles and drops his gaze. "I'm sure you'll be able to find something. You could even do tutoring- you're really smart, and you're great with people."

He takes his cup of ice cream back, digging the spoon into the chilly dessert. "For now, though, don't even worry about it, okay? Besides... It's fun to hang out with you."

Despite her earlier exasperation, Aelita feels heat rush to her cheeks. Unable to resist a bashful smile, she lowers her gaze as well and takes a spoonful of her ice cream.

"I like hanging out with you too, Jeremie."

For the rest of the day, Aelita firmly insists on sticking to free activities. Jeremie doesn't mind, but even if he did, she's very aware that he's far too shy to protest.

A job. Yes, that sounded like exactly what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh slips from her lips as Aelita lets her gaze wander the moderately-busy streets aimlessly. It's been about a week since that day at the ice cream shop with Jeremie, and she isn't any closer to figuring out what exactly she could do to make money. Most stores didn't hire thirteen-year-olds, after all, and with the warm weather of spring, there's no opportunity for the seasonal jobs Jeremie had proposed.

A tug on the leash her fingers were curled around snaps her from her internal musings. Kiwi whines as he strains against his collar, reared on his hind legs with his forepaws churning the air. His beady eyes are fixed on a telephone pole up ahead, so, with a more exasperated exhalation, Aelita proceeds forward to let him have his sniff.

Sure, bringing Kiwi to the groomer's for a claw-trimming isn't the ideal way to spend her afternoon, but Odd had begged her to bring him to his appointment after accruing a grand three hours in detention (and not without warning, either; Jeremie had cautioned him that Jim probably wouldn't find a drawing of him as a gorilla very amusing, but he had been adamant on teasing the gym teacher).

"Are you planning on going, or what?" Aelita questions impatiently. Finally, Kiwi "marks his territory" and prances back to her heels, his tail waving. With a fond smile, she stoops to give the little dog's ears a stroke.

"Aww, what a cutie!"

Aelita jumps a good mile at the high-pitched squeal. Her startled eyes fly up and meet the eager, tanned face of a girl who, judging by her superior height and mature face, seems to be at least a few years older than her. The yellow football jersey she dons reveals immediately that she attends the district's public high school, although the crutches she grips and the hinged knee brace forcing her left leg into a half-bent position suggested that she certainly isn't playing any sports there.

"Uh, hi." Aelita flashes a smile, her cheeks coloring a tad. She'd gotten all worked up over nothing; XANA wouldn't pick an injured person to stir up trouble, after all.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." The girl grins sheepishly, but her attention quickly returns to Kiwi. "Is your dog friendly? Can I pet him?"

"He's friendly, yeah," Aelita replies, careful to hold Kiwi's tether firmly. She doesn't want him throwing off the other girl's balance. "Oh, but he's not my dog. He's my friend's; his name's Kiwi."

She slowly, awkwardly crouches down and extends her open palm towards Kiwi's snout, letting him investigate her scent before she runs her hand down his back. Suddenly, the girl seems to perk up. "Oh, does that mean you walk dogs for people?"

Aelita's brow furrows. That's an interesting change in topic. "What do you mean?"

She shrugs and gives Kiwi a gentle rub on the head before straightening up. "Well, I mean- I have a dog at home, but I can't walk her 'cause of my leg and all."

The vague hint behind that statement reaches Aelita instantaneously; her mind rapidly begins to assemble an idea. "I could walk her!" She promptly recognizes that her voice is perhaps a little _too_ excited, and swiftly, she tones down her volume. "Er- what kind of dog is she?"

At this point, the girl is already beaming. "That'd be great! She's a chocolate lab. How much do you charge?"

Oh, right. Aelita hadn't quite thought that far ahead yet. "Uh... Maybe... ten euros per walk? Does that sound okay?"

"That works for me." The girl pulls out her cell phone. "Here, let me give you my number- oh, uh, I'm Alyssa, by the way."

"Aelita. Nice to meet you." Smiling and trying to still the thrilled throbbing of her heart, she digs around in her handbag for hers. Once she finds her mobile, she adds Alyssa to her contacts, and Alyssa reciprocates.

"I guess just text me when you need me to walk her."

"Sounds good to me." Alyssa leans down on one crutch to give Aelita a thumbs-up, her grin returning. "I'll probably text you tomorrow. I gotta go right now, though; I'm supposed to be at home. See ya later!"

As the girl limps away, Aelita maintains her cool. However, as soon as Alyssa turns the corner and disappears from view, she pumps her fists excitedly, bends down to scoop up Kiwi by the underarms, and gives the little dog a huge smooch on the forehead.

"Good boy, Kiwi! Remind me to never call you a mangy mutt ever again!"


End file.
